darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
s are one of the races featured in the Darksiders Series. They were the inhabitants of the Third Kingdom, Earth. Though they were nowhere near as fearsome as either Angels or Demons, they were equally as cunning and far more industrious, having adapted their environment to suit them and tamed the Earth by the time of their destruction. They were to grow in power until the time when they were on equal terms with the two other races. History Originally humans were given the realm of Eden as their home. However, Absalom believed that the Nephilim deserved Eden since they had no realm of their own and sought to conquer it. The resulting clash between the armies of Heaven with the Four Horsemen at their side and the Nephilim resulted in the destruction of Eden and the annihilation of the Nephilim. Humanity was then relocated to the Earth, where the Charred Council ordered that the Tree on that world destroyed to prevent unsanctioned entrance to the realm by the other kingdoms. Yet it seems that there are other means to travel to Earth, such as the pool in Lostlight. After their near extinction, the Horseman Death embarked to resurrect Humanity so that his brother's supposed crime would be erased. Death learned from the Lord of Bones that all the souls of humanity that now crowded his kingdom wail for vengeance. Mankind was close to all but wiped out over the course of the Apocalypse and the following half-a-century. The humans left a legacy on the Earth; their monolithic structures dotted the realm in various states of disrepair. For a time there were lingering survivors, but after a hundred years all that remained of the humans themselves were their corpses, either in the form of the Wicked, the Undead, the Swarm or their collective charred remains creating the colossal Ashlands region in the Destroyed City. Eventually, Death was able to restore mankind by sacrificing himself and the souls of the Nephilim. The state of mankind after their resurrection is unknown. It was later revealed there were a few remaining humans left during Fury's journey to hunt down & recapture the Seven Deadly Sins on Earth. She was told to seek out a place called Haven, where she did battle with her first sin only to acquire a relic capable of tracking & sealing Envy along with her brethren yet no trace of any living humans. A little while later, the Horsemen and her Watcher came to the true settlement which she was told of. Crafted and fortified by Maker hands for human survivors whom were under the protection of Ulthane and a handful of his fellow Old Ones. In exchange for guiding his Wee Ones to their humble abode, the Maker would strengthen her arsenal for every surviving human she lead to their sanctuary. After finding enough of them to start with, the Maker gifts Fury with another relic of his Design which gives her greater strength with every new human rescued. During her travels through the various territories of the Sins on Earth, Fury encountered & saved many more remnants of humanity scattered on many hidden spaces across the region. They were typically found in locations that are somewhat hidden from the many dangers present in the now hostile world. Later, Fury would learn from the Lord of the Hollows that humanity was meant to change and evolve, to represent the universal balance. Something which caused the forces of heaven, hell and the council she serves to greatly fear them for; so much so that someone went against this charted destiny. Trying to stop that from happening by manipulating everything from behind closed doors to trigger the premature Apocalypse leading to their extinction, an event which the Council itself secretly enabled by feigning ignorance of it's coming. After defeating Envy, standing up to and escaping the Council who sponsored an attack on the last safe escape for the few remaining humans, Fury decides to protect humanity so that one day justice can be fulfilled. Fury and the remnants of humanity left the shelter through the reflecting pool to a safe yet unknown place that lies beyond the eyes of the First and Second Kingdoms as well as her former lords, as all three sides want to see the elimination of humanity. In wake of the cataclysmic events of the story, the Horseman War was charged with the crime of their destruction and beginning the End War too early. Over the course of his journey, having heard tell of lingering humans left on Earth, Death would encounter one lone survivor left upon the blistered hellscape that became of the shattered Earth. He would first make contact with Uriel of the Hellguard to inquire about the last remaining humans if any. Eventually coming across what he was searching for in The Hunter, who could not tell what all Death was at first. After defeating the demon lord Belial for him, as the Hunter believed he'd been enthralled to him at the time, Death returned to convey his servitude to the demon was built on a lie. Overcome with grief at aiding the rooting out of other survivors based on an empty coercion, the human asked Death to end him as he could not live with himself for his crimes against his fellow man. The latter complying swiftly, promptly and mournfully with his request; ending him in one swift stroke. While War returned to Earth after 100 years spent trapped in the The Abyss as punishment for starting the End War. He looked around and saw only devastation, as well as encountering the defiled remains of what was once made Man. When asked what became of the world in his absence, The Watcher answered that he'd been gone for a century, which was long enough for the Demon victors to kill off humankind. Leaving War to lament the loss of the Third Kingdom. In Darksiders During the opening Apocalypse section of the game, humans may be killed. They will generally run away from you screaming. Humans cannot hurt War, including police officers who vainly shoot at him with their pistols. After War is released from the abyss, over a hundred years pass and the Earth realm lies in ruins. Humanity is but a scorched memory left on the ruined world where the most malefic of their kind have been reanimated into the Wicked, while what remains of their corporeal being now covers The Ashlands. Mankind for all intents and purposes has gone extinct, save for shooting which can be heard by War while navigating The Crossroads. In Darksiders II Death ventures across the various worlds searching for a way to revive humanity. To circumvent War's unjust imprisonment for the crime the elder Nephilim knows his most honorable sibling didn't commit. He would even come across a restless soul once born of humanity whom he would befriend and come to respect while on his quest. One whom mysteriously has ties to all of the various kingdoms throughout creation. Whom Death even ran an errand for and gained a certain fondness of while training with him. During his search, Death would encounter one of the Last Human's while on a quest to find survivors. But he ended up killing him when asked by the former out of shame for leading others of his kind to their fate under false pretense. In Darksiders III Fury, while hunting the Seven Deadly, went in search of a refuge for humans to begin her quest. Having found their true hidden respite, The Blackhammer convinced her to rescue and guide them to his Haven using an artifact of his to safely transport them into his care. Along her journey meeting with the taciturn Old One called the Lord of the Hollows revealed more about their purpose. It was revealed to the Black Rider that the forces of Heaven and Hell as well as many others greatly fear Humanity. All of whom hiding their true reservations about the species behind a thin veil of racism and conceit. That there were many among them whom would greatly profit from their abrupt destruction caused by the premature apocalypse. Society Before their fall, humans were divided between many differing ideologies, nationalities, and societies all of which had little if any knowledge of Creation beyond their own realm. It is unknown what form human society will take after their resurrection, though it is unlikely to return exactly as it was before. According to Ulthane, helping those who helped them regardless of who they are is what humans do after Fury asked him why would the humans have helped her after being left for dead by Envy. The latter of whom, in her Watcher guise, even commented that for all their faults, Human beings had a greater penchant for creation than any known race. Even saying that Angels once envied their capacity for art. The final world of the Lord of Hollows reveals despite all their faults, that many in the universe disregard humanity as a rank and file disposable class of entity. That in truth humans were always meant to grow and embody the universal Balance which everything is apart of. Being the only creatures throughout the Creators design who can evolve. Notable Human Characters *Draven - Formerly a human warrior, Draven died centuries ago and serves as the Dead King's Master of Blades as an Undead. *The Hunter - One of the last human survivors, the Hunter survived years alone thanks to a bargain with a demon lord named Belial. *Jones - One of the last human survivors, he was protected by the Makers, led by Ulthane. Later revealed to be Strife of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Trivia *The live-action Darksiders II trailer "The Last Sermon" focuses on a parish of surviving humans taking refuge during the End-War from a horde of Legion Soldiers as Death prepares to face them alone, however, Death never encountered this variety of Demon on Earth during the events of the game itself. * Humans are often described as simple and undeserving by other beings in the Darksiders universe. Cruelly called "Apes" and "Hairless simians" by those who disregard them out of pride and jealousy. This includes Envy and Fury before coming to understand humanity. ** Absalom going by the moniker of Corruption, was the one who coined humanity as weak and simple. Stating that they could neither survive Death's revival attempts nor are they deserving of it. ** Ulthane tends to call the humans "wee ones" due to their small height compared to his and other makers height. ** The Lord of Hollows paraphrases angel and demon mindset of humans being they're playthings. As the forgotten class. *The Pale Rider once commented during Death's Door that not everyone who wishes harm to humanity were all Demons. He'd surmised that the tainted crossblade accessories Makhala used to fashion her own church wouldn't have been a tactic beneath Heaven's purview in order to ferment greater faith of them. **It is with the Black Rider; Fury's revelation that pointed out Heaven, Hell, the Charred Council and others fear of Humanity. The premature End War serving as an excuse to justify their extinction. * The way of how other races in the universe fear Humanity draws certain parallel's to the Drej of Titan A.E. An animated Post-Apocolyptic film wherein an invading species seeks to actively wipe out mankind out of fear of what they may become. * While the First and Seacond Kingdoms, the Charred Councile and others who hates and fears humanity, there are some who has some respect and often consurned for there survival. ** Azreal showed is consunes with Abaddon's plans to destroy the seacond kingdom, stating that the thired kingdom would not survive. ** Ulthane created haven for human refuges as pendance for being apart of Abaddon's schemes. ** Lord of the Hollows collected many souls to become an unknown amulet that is presumed to serve as humanites new seed. ** The four horsemen shows their repect towords humanity (excluding Fury before): *** War, who was wrongfully framed for humanites extention, remorsed for their world being lost. *** Death set to erase War's "crime" by resurrecting humanity. even thought it's mainly to save is young brother, he does shows his own repects for humans *** Fury was the only horsemen who disrepected humanity; only seeing there own flaws until she started to respect them better even viewed to protect them tell justice comes. *** Strife was the only horsemen who actually may have more repect that he will aid Ulthane in protecting the human remnants, change his sisters previous views of humanity, even went so far as disguising himself as the human survivor Jones. * There are some contradictory findings about Mankind and the rest of the universe. If Humanity truly spent eons unaware of the other kingdoms until the apocalypse, it comes to wonder how they developed the notion's of God, Angels and Demons. ** It's a possibility that well hidden individuals of either Heaven or Hell have visited the Earth and interacted with Humans in some capacity. Gallery Ds crowd1-1-.jpg|Concept Art Ds crowd2-1-.jpg|Concept Art Ds hunter4-1-.jpg|Concept Art for The Hunter Darksiders_Apocalypse.jpg|The Fall of Earth War next to a human.jpg|War next to a police officer during the Apocalypse de:Menschen Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Revived